You Have the Right to Remain Jolly
A Santa Claus dies in a suspicious zipline incident at a Christmas village. At the station, Brenda finds out who paid her lawyer's fee and everyone drools over Buzz's sister. The Victim The Suspects Evidence Closing the Case Brenda's Story Brenda and Fritz bring Peter's argument to Gavin, who casually and bluntly disregards Brenda's justification for her actions, in a way that Brenda describes as "mean". Like Peter, Gavin does not see anything right with Brenda's past actions, adding that she should have brought her accusations to court, namely the one pointed at Stroh. In addition, Gavin tells her the major consequences the LAPD, she and her husband will be forced to face if she continues to justify her actions the way she did with him. Since time is up, Gavin decides to offer them a gift "in spirit of the season", and informs Fritz that he needs to be paid an additional 25,000 dollars if he is to continue working for them. Brenda leaves his office in anger, slamming his door shut and claiming he makes money off "trolling people", noting that she originally thought he was her friend. Fritz opens the present and discovers a silver tree ornament, with the initials of Gavin's firm carved on it. Fritz intends the throw the present away, but Brenda protests that she wants it, in a sarcastic tone. Brenda comes home half-way through working the case to find Fritz having bought decorations for their house, but upon seeing a box full of cold cases, she and Fritz get into an argument. Brenda tries to reassure Fritz that she wants nothing more than to spend time with him. Fritz's response however, gives Brenda an idea on how to work the case. At the conclusion of the case, Brenda approaches Will Pope to help deal with Gavin's demands. The three of them meet inside Will's office, where Gavin explains his reason for charging so much extra money. Will, however, argues that if this is a major lawsuit, then it would be in Gavin's best interest to help Brenda out without further ado, and subsequently become the next best choice in dealing with similar lawsuits for other police officers, or he will be replaced, leading to a competitor. Gavin accepts, on the grounds that he likes Brenda and hates Peter Goldman. As he leaves, Brenda expresses joyous delight in Will's help in dealing with and paying for Gavin. However, Gavin overhears this and reveals to Brenda that her husband, Fritz, was the one who paid for his previous services by using inheritance money from his parents. He then walks out the office with a wave of his scarf, leaving Brenda to stare at Will in disbelief. Guest Cast Recurring Roles *Ransford Doherty as Coroner's Investigator Kendall Guest Stars *Christine Woods as Casey Watson *Lauren Bowles as Donna McBride *Barbara Costa as Carmen *Ivory Tiffin as Lisa *Liz Vital as Belinda Special Guest Stars *Fred Willard as Santa Jack McBride *Mark Pellegrino as Gavin Q. Baker III Locations Episode Notes * This episode is Christmas-themed. Trivia *Although credited, Mary McDonnell (Capt. Sharon Raydor) does not appear in this episode. *In this episode, we meet Buzz's's very attractive little sister, Casey Watson, who works as a meteorologist in Seattle. We also learn that Buzz and Casey lost their father at a very young age. Episode Media Gavin - in spirit of the season, enjoy. (1).PNG|"In spirit of the season, enjoy." Gavin - bye bye (1).PNG|"Bye bye." Category:The Closer Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes